Bitten
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: When on a mission under central with Riza, an odd thing bites Roy. What's happening to him now? Werewolf!Roy. Royai, Rated 2 for cussing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Under central was dangerous, or so Roy had heard. He'd been sent on a mission with his lieutenant Riza Hawkeye to investigate some odd disappearances. Entering a darkened area, he turned on two small lanterns and passed one to his lieutenant, who was one step behind him. They continued walking for another ten minutes until they entered an odd cavernous room filled with pipes and the sound of dripping water. Roy uneasily checked his pocket watch, a bead of sweat forming on his brow, even in the chilly tunnel. It was 10 P.M., so they had to conclude the search for the day and head back soon.  
>Riza, although feeling uneasy, stopped walking and set her lantern on the ground periodically to scan behind the duo. She would pull one of her guns out of her holster, hold it in her free hand and glance behind her shoulder. As she did so a third time, there were two little red dots reflecting in the light, and she heard a low animalistic growl. "R-Roy..." Just as the older man looked back at her the thing charged. Riza was frozen by the mere size of the beast. Time seemed to slow down, and she heard a snapping sound behind her. The creature exploded into intense flames, but they only slowed it down. Grabbing her gun, time went back to normal for Riza and she quickly shot the thing in the head. Roy brushed passed her and walked over when it suddenly snapped it jaws at him. He snapped again and jumped back, the flames licking at his military uniform.<br>Riza held her breath, yet the thing jumped and bit Roy on the neck, what looked like a sure kill. "ROY!" She pulled and gun and fired shots at the creature, not realizing her superior office was still alive, barely conscious. He watched as she screamed firing round after round, magazine after magazine, into the thing, repeating a phrase until it was a mantra, coming from the top of her lungs. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Finally the thing lay still, completely soaked in it's own blood.  
>'R-Riza!' He looked at her, glaring at the thing's body and crying. However, his neck burned, slowly letting imaginary flames dance to his armpits, elbows, and fingertips causing severe pain the whole way. He could only watch as his loyal subordinate got up, shot a wet, sad look, and ran away from the scene. By the time the burning was gone, he could move with a little pain and difficulty. Stars flooded his eyes, and as he slowly got up, pins and needles in pricked his body. Inspecting the body, he saw an odd thing on the paw pad. It looked like the ouroboros tattoo, but there was an odd symbol he couldn't make out in the middle.<br>Just as he went to touch it though, a pricking feeling came over him as the same mark appeared on his skin. Just then he heard footsteps and looking at him was Riza.

#

Alright, so this was a collab fic done by mangagirl135 and I. We'll probably start to work on chapter 2 later.


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS! CAN'T WAIT 'TILL HALLOWEEN! (Free candy! ((And a large haul where I live!))) So anyway, on with this fic!

#

Roy looked over at Riza, shock clearly written across her face. She was holding her gun, her hands shaking.

"Riza, I can explain." Really, he couldn't. He didn't even know how he was ALIVE.A few footsteps followed behind, and there was Maes and Armstrong, his sparkles nearly having heart attacks when they saw the body.

Maes looked shocked, wondering what was going on. Riza had nearly burst into tars when she ran into him on the streets, and now Roy, was standing up, looking good considering what Riza had told him.

Riza starigtened out, and stiffly went back to her stony exterior. "Well, I'm glad you're alright sir. I think it's time we return and get the investigations squad." She began walking, with Maes and Armstrong following. Roy, having no other choice, followed them.

'What the heck is going on here?' Although he had to admit, Riza's worry for him made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He smirked in victory a little as he followed them, but the tattoo on his wrist still ahd him wondering.

'What the heck was that thing?'

#

Yes, It's short. But life is getting to me. I have to do Cross Country meets, went to NYAC, have to keep my grades up in math, (It's HARD!) and still doodle and fool around. Just give me some breathing time, and I'll get the next chapters done.


End file.
